The Accident
by ZADRGir55
Summary: This is a ZADR. don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pain, Suffering

Tedious. That was the word that Dib had in his mind. He had been following Zim for an hour now. Criss-crossing this way and that, back and forth through the woods. He was obviously up to something, but at the same time he seemed to be trying to get as far away from society as possible. Finally they came to a clearing. It had obviously been used as a camp, Zim was standing in the middle of the larger side. The other side was smaller and across a seemingly deserted road.

"I've Got You now Zim, What are you planing this time?"

He spun around, his eyes wide, and Dib noticed un-contacted. "D-Dib"

"I said what are you planning."

"I-I thought I lost you."

"Think again space boy."

"Dib, please, just leave."

"And let you get away with whatever your planing, no way"

"Dib, trust me, I'm not out hear to do whatever it is you think I'm out here to do."

"I know whatever your planing is probably going to hurt an innocent person."

"Trust me, no humans will be harmed." During the entire conversation Zim seemed to be getting less and less enthusiastic. Not that he had been all that enthusiastic to begin with.

"Oh yha then what are you- Mep." A gun, most definitely Irken. Thats what shut Dib up, but after a few moments he realized that it was faced not at him, but Zim's temple-area. "Zim-"

"Shut up human, I do not wish to hurt you, but if it becomes necessary. He just left it flouting in the air.

"Zim, I'm sure your just over reacting about something."

"IT WAS ALL A LIE. You happy now you little shit. A lie." The last part was barley a whisper.

"What was a lie Zim?" as if he didn't already know. As if he hadn't been watching the cameras set up in Zim's base. He honestly hadn't been expecting this though.

"My mission , my life, everything. They sent me here to die."

"And your gonna let them win? That not the Zim I know."

Zim's hand dropped to his side "What do you mean?"

"They want you dead, so your gonna kill yourself. By doing that you give them what they want."

"I have nothing to live for. An Invaders purpose in life is to invader. Without that we-I have nothing."

"I thought your propose in life was to win. You sure as hell made it look that way." The gun was raised again, to Dib it seemed to be in slow motion. Knowing he couldn't stop it or stall any longer he jumped towards him, hoping he would be able to get it away from Zim

BANG


	2. Chapter 2

"Dib, no!" Zim spun around.

"I'm fine." Dib had done this tuck-and-roll kinda thing with the gin facing out.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I didn't get shot."

"Oh, thank the- the one that you humans call 'God'."

"Yha, well, God had nothing to do with it. That was just my mad skills. Fighting you for the past five years certainly helped."

"Yes, yes, that's nice. Now, um, can I maybe. . ." Zim stretched his hand out.

"HELL no."

"Gimmie!" Zim made that little waving thing with his hand.

"No." Dib replied, and threw the gun clear across the road.

"Not cool." Zim snapped, turning to the other clearing.

"Zim, look at me." Zim started off in the direction he was facing. Dib grabbed his arm and spun him around. "LOOK at me! I know you say you have nothing to live for, but my whole life since I was eleven has been YOU. You have no IDEA how many times I thought about killing myself, but you know what kept me going? You. In one way or another, you always kept me alive. I can't let you do this."

"Why not?"

"Because somewhere along the way I fell for you." Zim shook his head. "I fell in love with your beautiful red orbs." Dib placed his hand over Zim's left eye, covering half of it. "With the way you laugh when you think you've won. The way you never gave up, no matter what. The way you get mad whenever anyone other than you hurts me." He pulled his hand away. "The way you look when you know I've won. The way you celebrate when you know you've won. The way my insides fall when you celebrate. Haven't you noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?"

"That you win a lot more than me. I love that triumphant look on your face, so I don't try as hard when I know it won't have a large impact on the earth."

"Oh."

"I always used to make sure it was at least a tie. Then something changed and I realized I loved you."

"Dib, I can't-"

"You don''t have to. Just promise me you won't do this."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I've been banned from my planet. Because I'm a defect. Because they don't care about me. Because I have nothing."

"My father thinks I'm insane. He stopped caring about me a long time ago."

"Despite what he thinks, you are not a screw-up."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I'm the only boy on this planet who has fallen in love with a male alien that has tried to kill him numerous times."

"I'm sorry." And with that Zim turned and fled towards the street.

Dib heard the car before he saw it and and knew that Zim had no idea it was coming. A horrible image of zim dead, lying at an odd angle flashed through his mind, and before he knew what he was doing he just ran. He felt his outstretched hands and he knew Zim had made it to the other side. Just in time, too. At that moment he felt the car slam into his left side. He heard Zim screaming his name but Dib was unable to respond. In that moment he thought he must be dead. When he hit the ground he knew how wrong he was. The pain was so bad that he just WISHED he was dead. It felt so bad that it felt like a lifetime and an instant all at the same time before Zim was next to him. The guy in the car was telling him that he was going to call nine-one-one. Zim was trying to get Dib into a more comfortable position without hurting him too much.

"Dib. Dib, please look at me."

He was trying, but everything hurt so much.

"Dib." Zim leaned down and kissed him. "I think I love you too, you wonderfully stupid human."

It took all of Dib's effort to smile, but he did.

"Jemna."

"Has anyone been shot yet?" A pause. "Then I think you can spare an ambulance and an officer. A kid is bleeding out in the middle of the road."

"You'll be ok, Dib." There were tears in Zim's eyes and Dib could tell that Zim was trying to convince himself as well. Dib wanted to ask what Jemna meant. He assumed it was Irken. Zim seemed to know what Dib wanted. "I shall tell you when you're better. And you WILL get better. You are a fighter. Zim has seen that."

"Kids, I am so sorry."

"No. . . no, it was my fault. Can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Sure."

"Now, I assume that Gaz is with Peptio which is good because I know his number. Hey, can I talk to Gaz?" Pause. "Tell her it's important." Pause. "Dib." Pause. "He got hit-" Pause. "NO! By a CAR!" Pause. "No, not yet. We're waiting for an ambulance." Pause. "Yes, I think that's a good plan." He hung up and passed the phone back to the guy and stroked Dib's hair with his other hand.

"By the way, I'm Jim. Jim Filler."

"I'm Zim, and this is Dib."

Zim and Jim both looked up and Dib heard the faint sounds of sirens. They got there faster than expected but he was grateful. Before they hand time to take him to the hospital Dib said again, "Promise."

"I promise, you wonderfully stupid human. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all sooooooo much for the reviews. I love them

Zim was in the front seat of Jim's car. He was curled into a ball, crying till his spooch felt like it was in a knot and his face burned. They where already at the hospital, but Jim was letting him get it all out before they went in. Zim sniffed a couple of times and looked up. "Oh, we're hear."

"I wanted to let you get it all out"

"Thanks hum- I mean Jim."

Jim gave him a questioning look, but let it go. "look kid, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. If I hadn't ran to get that stupid gun this wouldn't have happened." Zim looked at the floor.

"What did I run into?" Zim looked ahead as a new wave of tears hit him. "Oh, sorry, bad choice of words. But really, what happened?"

"It's a long story." Zim wiped away the new tears.

"Do you just want to go inside?"

"Yha." Jim got out of the car and walked to the passengers side. Zim opened the door and stepped out. "His sister is going to kill me."

Jim looked at him. "No she wont, she'll know it was an accident."

Zim snorted, despite his lack of a visible nose. "Yha, well. You haven't meet Gaz. But i suppose Peptio will try to talk her out of it."

Jim smiled, he was just glad the kid was talking. It meant that he wasn't blaming himself. At the moment anyway. He truly Doubted Gaz would be mad at him. Especially after she realized he'd been crying.

They walked in and Zim sat next to a purple haired girl that could only be Gaz. She stared strait ahead, holding her boyfriends hand. Obviously trying not to cry. "Im sorry." Zim whispered.

"Whatever happened it's not your fault."

"But-"

"Zim look, unless you where the one driving, and you where aiming right for Dib, It's not your fault."

"Thanks."

Gaz leaned her head on Peptio's and Zim curled into a ball. Within a minuet both where asleep.

"Zim, Zim wake up." Gaz shook Zim.

"I'm awake." It was midnight. He didn't need to ask why she woke him. It was clear in her eyes. "No."

"He's gone." Tears gleamed down her face.

"No." Zim started crying. "He can't be."

"It's your fault."

"But you said-"

"Your the one that ran into the road. It should have been you."

"I know" Zim whispered

Zim left the hospital. He couldn't be there any longer. He walked to the park and curled onto a bench. It was starting to rain. Perfect, Dib had been pronounced dead at midnight. Zim felt like his death should be slow and painful as well. It was his fault. It should have been him. Because of his stupidity the only person who had not only cared about him, but had loved him, was now dead. Dib had told him he loved him. If he had just listened to him this never would have happened. Zim had been stupid and stubborn and now Dib was dead. Zim would never be able to look into those golden eyes or pull his hair in a fight just to touch it ever again. He had fallen for Dib about a year ago, but he had refused to admit it, even to himself. He loved his smile, the way his glasses made his eyes look bigger. He loved the way he smelled like sweets, not salty or smokey like most humans. He loved how he was a fighter, how he never gave up. This was the one battle he had truly needed to win. For both of them. Now there was nothing left for Zim. No point in concurring the planet. No Gir, the stupid little robot had been destroyed beyond repair a few months ago. And now, no Dib. Those where the only reasons he had to live. They where everything important in his life. Now there was nothing left but to wait for death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. *Huggles reviewers* I am sooooo sorry this took me so long. Sophomore year sucks. I've been so stressed out **

"NO!" Zim woke from his dream screaming. He looked around, He was still in the hospital waiting room and the sun was just beginning to rise.

Gaz looked over at him. "Are you okay?" Peptio and Professor Membrane, who had shown up some time last night, where both staring at him.

"B-Bad dream." He looked over at Gaz. "Hows Dib?"

"He's fine. A nurse came out just after you fell asleep. She told us that we could go see him after he wakes up."

"That's good."

Gaz sighed "Look Zim I don't know what happened out there, but we've agreed that you can go see him first." Gaz wasn't saying it, but she knew that the dream had been about Dib. She could see by the look in his face that he blamed himself.

"Thanks Gaz." There was an awkward silence for about ten minuets before the nurse came out and told them they could see him. Zim walked to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"H-Hey Dib." Zim gave him a week smile, afraid that Dib was mad at him.

"Hey Zim." Dib smiled brightly at it was Zim, proving his fears wrong. He motioned at the seat next to the bed. "Sit down."

"Okay" Zim walked over an took a seat. He couldn't help but think that he didn't like this place, but Dib was hurt, and he needed to be here; so he shrugged the thought off. "Are you okay?"

"Yha. A few broken bones and some bruising, but no major damage."

"That's good." He bowed his head "Do you hate me now?" His earlier fears running through his head again.

"What? No. Zim I already told you I love you." He smiled at Zim

"I know you said that, but I was afraid that once you had some time to think about what happened you'd be mad at me."

Dib sighed "Zim it's not your fault. You didn't see him. And quite frankly I didn't see him either. I only heard tiers on concrete. I didn't even know how far away he was. I just knew I couldn't chance him hitting you. He would have called an ambulance, and once they brought you here they would have found out what you are. "

Zim frowned "I never even thought of that. I just kept telling myself it was my fault. I guess that's why I had that dream."

"Zim It wasn't your fault. And what dream?"

Zim started crying a little "It was so real, and now I can't even remember all of the details. But I can remember that a nurse came out and told us... Told us you had..."

Dib hugged him alittle "It's okay Zim, you don't have to say it." Zim returned the hug and cried onto his shoulder "And I'm still here, It's okay." They say there for a while. Just like that. Holding each other, until finally Zim pulled away.

"The your sister and father are both here."

"Really, my dad showed up. I'm surprised."

"Yha. Do you want to see them?"

"Will you come back after?"

"Of course." Zim smiled

"Okay" Dib smiled back at him as he left the room to go let the others know they could go in.

**So I'm not going to write the whole bit with The others going in... Unless you want me to... I just feel like it will be boring and maticulus... Please review, I love it. 3**


End file.
